Neutral Understanding
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Can the pharaoh and the tomb keeper understand each other? Bad summery for a two-shot with extreme smut in the first chapter and attempted fluff in the second. :-:Clashshipping:-:
1. The night before

**Well, I guess I finally decided to upload these little one-shots...er two-shots in this case.**

**Pairing: Clashshipping (Yami Yugi/Yami Marik)**

**Warnings: Smut and lemon (first chapter) OOCness and attempted fluff **

**Of course, Yami and Marik are not mine. If they were, I would not be writing fanfiction about sexy times with them hehe :)**

* * *

When did this madness start?

The anger, the hatred….the pain. It was just a release, that's all. Probably not the one he was looking for but a release no less.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, was not unfamiliar with pain. Whether it was mental scars or physical wounds, it was not surprising. As time went on, he accepted the pain and embraced the good that came from it, if there was any. The pain of not remembering, the pain of being trapped for 5,000 years, the pain of being an outcast in the world, all of that.

This, however, was different.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is neutral."

Yami moaned as his mouth was roughly plundered by the other dark's. This was normal, a little too normal for his liking to be perfectly honest. However, he cherished it. Even if Marik's insane other half probably hated him more than anyone could hate a person, he gave the former pharaoh more attention than anyone else, Yugi included.

Battle City, that's where they first met. Yami had been so preoccupied he hadn't even really noticed the look in Yami Marik's dark lavender eyes when his own amethyst eyes met them. Sure there was anger, hatred and pain all wrapped up in undeniable madness but there was something else.

Curiosity, wonder. The yami would never lose his interest, if you would call it that, in the spirit of the puzzle.

That scared Yami, at first.

However, he came to realize that that was the first time someone looked at him like that. The first time someone saw him as Yami, the former pharaoh of Egypt, rather than the spirit that lived within Yugi. Yami Marik saw him as what he truly was, something that had been lost for 5,000 years.

He was cut off from his thought when the other yami pulled back, his eyes unreadable. In his own way, the insane essence was beautiful.

Yami blinked when he realized Yami Marik had cocked his head to one side, his wild blonde hair shifting as he did. "Are you thinking about me pharaoh?"

The amethyst-eyed yami blushed lightly before narrowing his eyes. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The insane yami chuckled darkly before nuzzling Yami's neck softly, making the former pharaoh stiffen. "That's perfect, I don't want you to think of _anyone _else."

Yami sighed softly as he clutched the soft bed-spread beneath him. When Yami Marik spoke in that tone, he meant it. There was no excuse to why Yami wouldn't obey.

The former pharaoh yelped in surprise when the other dark bit the tender junction that connected the neck and the shoulder, sucking and kissing the irritated area. Yami squirmed. He knew the other was teasing but he didn't think he could take it tonight.

Yami Marik snorted. "You sound like a girl."

Yami glared at him. "You took me by surprise, that's all." The other yami raised an eyebrow before he quickly latched his mouth onto Yami's collarbone, one of his sensitive spots. He nipped it with his teeth before swirling his tongue slowly along the heated flesh. Just as he predicted, the former pharaoh let out another delightful yelp.

"Were you surprised that time?"

"Shut up."

The darker yami snickered before he met Yami's lips again in a passionate kiss. However, this one was a little gentler and softer, almost like an apology. Yami met the kiss full-on, eyes closed with pleasure as the two tongues danced together, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

When Yami Marik pulled away, he sat up a minute to observe his prey. The pharaoh seemed to trust him enough to see him vulnerable and helpless like this, something the insane yami would never understand. They both had every right in the world to hate each other, yet here they were, passionately kissing and giving each other pleasure.

Yami blinked open his amethyst eyes. "What's wrong?"

Yami Marik stared at him for another moment before roughly shaking his head. He would NOT develop feeling for this fool. Never.

Yami blinked again before placing a strong had on the other yami's chest. "Marik?" The other yami stared at the hand touching him for a moment before turning back to look at the former pharaoh. A familiar smirk worked its way across his lips before developing into a dark chuckle.

"Aww, is the great pharaoh worried?"

Yami stared for a moment before he narrowed his eyes again. Marik could have sworn he had seen a flash of hurt pass through those beautiful eyes and that unnerved him. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, seeing Yami in pain was not as wonderful as it used to be. It almost hurt him to, something he avoided at all cost.

"Don't be that way, my dear. You know I'm only _teasing_."

Yami shivered as chills ran down his spine. He loved the change in the other yami's voice when he put emphasis on his words. The tone got darker and foreboding, promising things to come.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

That got another laugh. "Anxious tonight are we?"

Yami glared at him once again and Yami Marik made a sign of retreat with his hand, mockingly of course.

The insane yami then un-buttoned the rest of Yami's shirt, making sure the buttons scratched against the former pharaoh's already sensitive skin. Once he was finished, he removed the jacket with care, the black tank-top joining it. Then, Yami's upper body was bare underneath him, bare and helpless.

Yami Marik didn't give the puzzle spirit time to think for he attacked Yami's chest quickly and without mercy. He started at the area between the neck and shoulder again, mentally grinning when Yami made that same delicious squeak, before trailing down to the two dusky buds on either side of Yami's chest. Taking the right one in his mouth, he gently nipped in, swirling his tongue around in and sucking mercilessly. He used his other hand to tweak and pinch the left, making sure he manipulated it in the right way.

Yami arched his back, panting and moaning. The psycho yami knew just the right way to stimulate his pleasure spots and it drove him wild. He gripped he bed sheets tightly and cried out when Yami Marik switched between the two nipples, engulfing the left in his hot mouth and teasing the right with a skilled hand.

After sometime, both the pink buds were hard and erect, pleasing the dark spirit immensely. He then trailed his tongue down the middle of Yami's chest, down his pale stomach all the way to his naval. Feeling mischievous, he swirled his tongue around the former pharaoh's bellybutton before dipping his tongue deep inside.

Yami was giggling and Yami Marik smirked. The pharaoh's naval was his major ticklish spot and the insane yami took full advantage of it. It was the only way to make Yami laugh after all.

Lifting his head up, he swiped his tongue across his lips, moaning softly as he tasted the puzzle spirit's sweet essence along his lips. Gently wiggling his finger inside Yami's naval, he chuckled as he watched the spirit wiggling around, giggles erupting from his throat.

"S-Stop it! N-No more teasing!" Yami managed to get out before he collapse into a giggle fit again.

Finally deciding to end the pharaoh's suffering, he retreated his hand, reaching up and stroking the wild hair instead.

"Sorry love. You laughter is like a drug to me." The psycho yami chuckled as Yami blushed, hiding his face for a moment before whining.

Yami Marik rose and eyebrow. "What now pharaoh?"

Yami whined again, raising his hips so the other dark could see the bulge in his leather pants. Yami Marik quickly connected the dots and smirked. "You little slut, do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes" Yami said breathlessly, wanting the dull ache to stop.

"Beg for it then."

Yami glared at him. He hated begging. The other yami would always make him beg, making him scream and cry as he kept him dangling over the edge, never letting him fall until he begged.

Swallowing his pride, he withered around before forcing out, "Please."

"Please what?"

Yami cried out in sexual frustration as he felt Yami Marik's warn breath ghosting over the bulge. "Damn it Marik! Touch me!"

Yami Marik was grinning. He loved seeing _his_ pharaoh like his. Gently trailing his fingers to the zipper of Yami's pants. "Touch you where?"

"Down here."

Yami Marik, knowing his little Yami could hold out for a bit longer, touched the spirit's knee. "Here?" he asked, squeezing the kneecap as he spoke. Yami squealed with laughter again and the insane yami blinked. Another ticklish spot? He made a note to explore that later.

"N-No! Right here! Please Marik" he wailed, bucking his hips up desperately. The ache in his pants was becoming painful and he needed Yami Marik…now.

"But Pharaoh, you still haven't told me where you want me to touch you." The darker yami said, feigning innocence.

Yami let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a wail and a sob. "TOUCH MY COCK! PLEASE MARIK! PLEASE!" he cried out, desperation clear in his voice.

Yami Marik nearly came at the pleading his little uke came out with. Smiling almost softly, brought Yami into a bruising kiss, mentally smirking when Yami cried in protest. Breaking apart a few moments later, he expertly un-zipped the leather pants. Pulling them down slowly, he watched as Yami's manhood sprang out instantly, weeping fluid and sporting an unhealthy shade of red.

"_My _pharaoh. _Mine_." The insane spirit growled out possessively before grabbing Yami's swollen erection harshly.

"YOURS!" the former pharaoh screamed out, back arched and hips bucking. He knew Yami Marik was possessive of his playthings but he never mentioned it during sex before.

"You're my slut." The tomb keeper said, stroking Yami's erection up and down, making sure to make as much friction as possible.

The puzzle spirit cried out. "Don't s-stop Marik! Please!"

Yami Marik chuckled darkly before leaning over and whispering into Yami's ear, "I have no intention of stopping _my pharaoh_."

Yami hated himself during sex. Whenever he was under Yami Marik's mercy, he would turn into a pleading, wailing whore. He hated it but accepted it. He knew his tormentor loved it.

The former pharaoh let out an ear-piercing scream when he suddenly felt Yami Marik's hot mouth engulfing his swollen erection. The psycho yami placed both hands on Yami's hips, making sure the pharaoh didn't buck up into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip, gently prodding the dripping slit, he chuckled at the moaning and crying and screaming his pharaoh was rewarding him with. Of course, the vibration from the laughter only sent more pleasure pooling in his groin.

However, Yami Marik being his normal torturing self, stopping his wonderful ministrations just short of Yami's release. Said yami screamed out in frustration, whimpering.

"Hush my little pharaoh." The insane yami cooed, stroking Yami's hair soothingly. He knew what Yami wanted, but he didn't want the spirit to release until he was inside of him.

"Please Marik." Yami whimpered. The insane yami smirked before he gently kissed him gently. "Shhh., in due time my uke."

Yami Marik would probably kick his little pharaoh butt if he ever told anyone the psycho had a soft side, but it made Yami feel giddy that he was probably the only one Yami Marik showed it to.

The darker yami gently stroked Yami's cheek before reached around to the dresser for a small tube. Squirting a nice amount of the cold liquid on his fingers, reached down and plunged one finger into the pharaoh's tight opening.

Yami cried out in pain. "M-Marik…" he whimpered.

"Hush my pharaoh, hush." Yami Marik whispered, slowly adding another finger to stretch the tight muscles inside. He shushed Yami's painful cries with soft kisses as he gently added the third and final finger. Soon, Yami's squirming was changed from pain to pleasure as the fingers massaged the inner walls.

A sudden but pleasurable wail escaped his throat as Yami Marik's fingers started rubbing against his prostate. The psycho yami smirked before pushing more firmly against the spot, watching Yami wither and squirm in pleasure, head tossing back and forth.

"M-Mar-rik! Take me…please." The pharaoh said breathlessly.

"As you wish."

Yami screamed out in pleasure as Yami Marik plunged into his opening, hitting his tender spot straight on. The psycho yami's eyes rolled back into his head as Yami's tight opening squeezed his erection.

"Gods pharaoh, you so tight. You haven't been with anyone else, _have you_?" he asked, angling a sharp thrust right at the pharaoh's prostate.

"No one!" he screeched, back arching off the bed.

"Never?"

"Never ever! Gods Marik please move!"

Yami Marik, although half because his own arousal was burning, started thrusting in and out of Yami's tight warmth, making sure to hit Yami's tender spot each time. Eyes blazing with lust, he grabbed the back of Yami's head and thrust it up to meet his own lips, thrusting his tongue inside the former pharaoh's mouth.

"Say my name." he growled.

Yami whimpered as his prostate was continuously pounded on. "M-Marik." He then screamed when the darker yami bit his neck, enough to make it bleed. The yami was then lapping up the sweet red liquid.

"Try again." He hissed, speeding up his thrusts, going faster and slamming down harder on Yami's sensitive spot.

"Y-ami Marik." He nearly whispered. Yami Marik smiled, speeding up his thrusting while stroking the puzzle spirit's erection. "Again."

Yami whined, still withering like a child, bucking his hips up to get more contact. "Yami Marik…"

Slamming even harder, the pharaoh screamed as the insane yami thrust hard against Yami's prostate and squeezed his erection at the same time. "YAMI MARIK!" he screeched, coming in ropy white fluid. The sound of his pharaoh screaming his name sent Yami Marik right over the edge. With a guttural groan, he filled Yami with his white, hot seed.

Yami finally fell back onto the bed, sweat glittering across his body. His soft panting was starting to die down, but his breath was taken from him as the psycho dark took another kiss from him, this one unusually gentle.

"I guess I'll being leaving you now but you best hurry up and dress, pharaoh. Wouldn't want anyone else to lay eyes on you."

Yami's eyes snapped open and before Yami Marik could even get off the bed, the former pharaoh grabbed his arm. The other dark looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uhm…could you maybe…stay this time?" Yami asked a little weakly, his voice still shaky.

The darker yami looked surprised for a moment before his face broke out into a sly smirk, "So, the pharaoh wants 'after sex' cuddling does he? I never would have known you had fallen so low."

The former pharaoh blushed for a moment before he released Yami Marik's arm and turned away, burying himself in the sheets.

"Forget it. You can leave."

Yami Marik merely shook his head, chuckling at Yami's behavior before he made his way back over to the bed and slipped the covers over his nude form. The amethyst-eyed yami blinked for a moment as the lavender-eyed yami wrapped his tan arms around him before a small smile broke across his face and he snuggled into his warmth.

Yami Marik allowed one small, non-sadistic, smile to grace his lips for a moment as he looked upon the near-sleeping pharaoh in his arms. He very gently brushed some of the blonde bangs from Yami's face before resting his head in the pillow of multi-colored hair.

"Sleep well pharaoh." He could feel the smaller yami smile against his chest before a barely audible 'Goodnight tomb keeper' was heard and Yami Marik brought Yami a little closer.

He could be gentle this once. Just this once.


	2. The morning after

Amethyst eyes blinked open slowly as the sun's morning rays penetrated the window in the bedroom. The covers across the bed were in different places, half on the floor and half dangling off the bed. The owner of the sleep-hazed eyes sniffed before he went to get up, only to be stopped as a pair of tan arms brought him back down in an iron grip. Looking down in confusion, and slight fear, he relaxed when he recognized his bed partner and reluctantly lay back down.

The amethyst-eyed immortal, Yami, sighed as he felt this being next to him draw him closer to the warm chest, the darker yami mumbling incoherent things in his sleep.

Yami turned around to face Yami Marik, taking in the features of the insane dark. Even though he had his hikari's looks because of how closely they were connected, his facial features were much sharper, more mature than Marik's. His bleached blonde hair was still sticking straight up as if he was hanging upside down, a factor that still boggled the former pharaoh to this day. Gently reaching up, he stroked one of the wild pieces of hair, watching as it quivered under his touch. It was incredibly soft, the thin strands of hair sliding between his fingers.

When the psycho yami stirred slightly, Yami drew his hand away quickly, eyes trained on his partner's face to see if he was waking up. To his annoyance, and slight amusement, Yami Marik pulled the former pharaoh closer to his chest, both of them chest to chest now, mumbling out 'Mine' before snuggling closer to the blankets, his breathing evening out again.

Yami was torn between trying to escape or burst out laughing. The darker yami could act so childish sometimes; he couldn't help but chuckle once and awhile. Letting himself relax in Yami Marik's embrace, he continued to study the physical characteristics of the other yami.

He let two fingers gently glide across the tan shoulder, watching for lavender eyes to open. Trailing down the psycho yami's arm, he finally reached the hand and intertwined their fingers, a mental smile forming.

Untangling their fingers after a few heartbeats, he then let one finger glide back up the dark yami's arm, pausing to rub at the elbow. He then let his finger go straight to the other's chest, placing it down right above the navel. He trailed his lone finger up and down Yami Marik's toned torso, pausing to soothe a scar or rub a sensitive spot only he knew. He then let his wandering digit pause at the edge of the blanket, the only thing separating his finger from the psycho yami's 'pride,' if you will.

"Are you trying to molest me while I'm sleeping?"

Yami jumped when the possessed voice suddenly cut through the silence. Lavender eyes opened slowly and focused on Yami's amethyst ones, a hint of teasing in them.

"Me? Molest you? Do you honestly think I would sink that low?" the former pharaoh countered, hoping the retort would be enough to stop any questions Yami Marik had in his mind.

Said yami merely chuckled darkly before gently removing Yami's hand from his chest and placing it back on the bed, between them. Yami Marik then switched his piercing eyes back on the other yami's and was slightly confused to see a bit of hurt in his beautiful eyes.

"What is it, my little pharaoh?"

Yami glared at him. "Don't call me that Marik. I don't belong to you."

The darker yami chuckled again, sending a few involuntary shivers down the former pharaoh's spine. "I disagree with that, _my pharaoh. _According to your actions, I have every reason to believe you belong to me."

The former pharaoh growled out and put both his hands on Yami Marik's chest, trying to push away from him. Unfortunately, this only made the larger yami tighten his grip around Yami, preventing him from escaping.

"Let go of me Marik."

"Oh poor little pharaoh. Am I invading your personal space?"

"Marik!" Yami snapped out in frustration.

"Pharaoh!" Yami Marik nearly snickered as Yami's glare increased when he rudely mocked him. The former pharaoh growled out in anger and tried his very hardest to push the other yami away from him. Unfortunately, the darker yami was stronger than he was and his steel grip did not lessen no matter how hard he tried to push or squirm away.

"Are you quite done?"

Yami, ignoring his captor for a minute, continued to try and get away from the psycho yami for a few heartbeats before he stopped, growling with annoyance when Yami Marik just pulled him closer. "I hate you."

The darker yami just smirked and forced the pharaoh's head under his chin, the multi-colored hair soft and tangled. "Don't worry, I hate you too."

Yami squirmed in Yami Marik's iron grip, resisting the urge to shout in frustration and instead used his energy to try and wiggle away.

Easier said than done. The psycho yami was gripping one wrist in an iron grip and had his other arm curled around Yami's other arm. Plus, one of his slim, tan legs was curled over the former pharaoh's hips under the covers. Poor Yami was completely trapped.

"Ugh…Ahhh! You're so irritating!" the smaller yami nearly lost his cool as he squirmed as hard as he could.

Yami Marik merely chuckled at his attempts and tightened his grips on Yami's limbs, a gleeful smile crossing his face at the former pharaoh's frustration.

In his desperation, Yami moved his hand so his fingertips barely brushed against the darker yami's muscular abs and poked harshly in a few random places. He then tried this same attempt for the base of the insane yami's ribs. This just made Yami Marik laugh.

"What are you trying to do pharaoh? Do you honesty think that would work on me?" the darker yami seemed to find the former pharaoh's pathetic escape attempt very amusing, as his laughter was uncontrolled, much like when he would get the upper hand on Yami in a duel.

"Shut up! Let go of me, you rapist!" Yami growled out, resuming his squirming and wiggling.

"You can't rape the willing." The larger yami sang out, a traditional dark chuckle trailing after his sentence.

"I don't care!" Yami was past frustration, as he once again tried to poke and scratch against the other yami's tanned torso. "Just let go of me!"

Yami Marik tsked a few times. "I expected a stronger effort out of you, my pharaoh. Have I gotten stronger or do you need a little…_assistance_?"

Before the smaller yami could even try and push away again, the psycho yami let go of his wrist and instead let his long nails drag feather-light all the way from the base of Yami's collar to just below the bellybutton.

The former pharaoh arched up instantly, a half-cry half-laugh escaping his throat before he started to struggle even harder. "Marik!"

"Pharaoh!" Yami Marik mimicked him once more before dragging his nails down the pharaoh's left side, then the right and then vertical across his tummy, repeating the process again and again.

Yami didn't know what was more embarrassing; the fact that he couldn't summon the strength to pull away from his enemy, or the fact that the other yami's fingers were sending jolts along his skin that were trying to help him escape.

Plus the fact he didn't want to burst out laughing at the ticklish sensations. No, that would further embarrass him and encourage the darker yami.

Unfortunately, due to their extensive time together, Yami Marik had found all the weak areas on his body. It didn't matter where they were; he found some way of exploiting them. The darker yami just loved to see the smaller yami squirm underneath him.

He even remembered the psycho yami mention how he loved his laugh, but Yami didn't take it to heart. He really didn't know if anything the other yami said was true or not.

Damn it to hell, he hated it when the insane yami tickled him. It made him feel so…out of character. It made Yami Marik seem out of character as well, but he never questioned the yami's personality. It was as different as night and day sometimes.

However, he did remember one place Yami Marik was weak. It was during the first times they had ever had intercourse together is when he had discovered it.

Trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling to laugh, he let his free hand reach around to the darker yami's back and felt around until he felt the small crevices that consisted of the scars that he had inherited from his hikari. Not wasting anytime, he dragged his nails across the tan back, going up and down.

Yami Marik's lavender eyes widened slightly before a low groan erupted from his throat and his hand ceased the minor torture along Yami's stomach as he arched his back up into the nails scrapping along sensitive flesh.

For the first time he had ever been with the other dark, an evil smirk worked its way across Yami's face as he felt the insane yami's grip shaken slightly and he was able to bring both hands back to tease along Yami Marik's sensitive skin.

The darker yami didn't even seem to notice that his captive was free for he had closed his eyes and was groaning at the little jolts of pleasure that pooled down in his groin at Yami's ministrations.

Finally, after a few more seconds, he managed to push the larger yami off of him and pin him down to the bed, one arm across the muscular chest while the other grasped a tan wrist as tightly as he possibly could.

"Thank you, _tomb keeper_. Your assistance was much appreciated." He couldn't stop a playful smirk from forming along his face.

Yami Marik, for the most part, seemed a little surprised, but quickly regained his composer and smirked right back. "Well well well. Seems my little pharaoh has a dominant streak in him, does he?"

The smaller yami chuckled and placed a small peck on the psycho yami's lips, rubbing the other's wrist subconsciously. He then yelped when the other yami quickly flipped them over, pinning Yami's arms above his head with one arm.

"Sadly, that just won't do with me. .All." Yami Marik snickered at the lighter yami's look. "Now now, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

The psycho yami chuckled. "Of course your not."

Releasing the others wrists, he smirked when he saw Yami's amethyst eyes widen slightly. There was nothing holding the former pharaoh back now. He could run if he wanted to.

The multi-haired yami blinked as the darker yami sat up, amused, half-lidded lilac eyes staring at him.

"Are you…telling me to go?" Yami asked, still a little confused at the sudden change in the other yami.

Yami Marik shrugged. "Only if you want to."

The former pharaoh stared up at the harsh eyes before he looked around. Was it really worth it to just leave? Surely the other yami would just find him again. Then again, the psycho yami had stayed with him last night when usually he just left…

Yami snuggled back into the blankets. "No…no it's okay. I'll stay here."

The insane yami was obviously surprised, the emotion flickering in his purple eyes. In all honesty, Yami was pretty surprised too.

Cocking his head to the side, the psycho yami spoke. "Are you absolutely positive?"

The ex-pharaoh hesitated for a moment before he nodded slowly, blinking up to wait for the other to make the next move.

Yami Marik merely sniffed before he laid down on the bed, straddling the former pharaoh's waist. Amethyst eyes blinked back, apprehension and fear in them.

"You're afraid of me." The darker yami stated no trace of former amusement in his eyes or voice.

"No Marik, I'm not. You just…startle me is all."

The insane yami narrowed his lilac eyes, leaning down until his nose was just barely touching the ex-pharaoh's. Weaving one tan arm across Yami's chest, he successfully pinned him down. Wrapping one hand around the former pharaoh's throat, he applied only the slightest pressure. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Yami had to admit, the psycho did have him in a compromising position. One swift move of his hand and the former pharaoh's neck would snap like a twig.

"I…I trust you." He stuttered, his breathe caught as the pressure increased. There was no emotion in the purple eyes. Nothing but madness. It was just like back in Battle City…

"You trust me? You trust me with your life; even after all I did to you and your friends." Yami Marik growled out, more pressure being applied to the smaller yami's defenseless neck.

At this point, Yami was finding it a little difficult to breathe, let alone talk. "M-Marik, please."

"Now you're begging. You're begging because you know that I could send your soul right back were it started. You're afraid I'm going to trap you back in that accursed puzzle, aren't you?" the insane yami continued, squeezing Yami's throat even tighter.

"I-I know you won't…do t-that." The puzzle spirit stuttered, gasping for breath each time he finished a word.

"You don't know that. I'm just as unpredictable and loose as in Battle City. I haven't changed at all, pharaoh. I suggest you stop trusting me before you get hurt." Yami Marik said harshly.

Yami's face looked much like a fish out of water. Not enough air was reaching his lungs and he could feel himself becoming dizzy and weak. "P-P-Please…M-Marik…"

"Stop begging. I'm not showing any mercy on you."

As the former pharaoh could feel his vision spotting and his lungs burning, he knew he was going to pass out. "I-I still t-trust y-y-you…Y-Y-Yam-mi M-Marik…I-I always…w-will…"

At the ex-pharaoh's words, the insane yami's eyes widened slightly before he released the former pharaoh's throat and sat up. Yami was quick to get the air back into his lungs, gasping for breath like he had been underwater for a long period of time.

"You…you still trust me? After everything I put you through…" The psycho yami was still quite surprised.

Once his breathing had evened out, Yami spoke. "Of course I do Marik. I…You're the only one that ever saw me as who I really was."

Raising an eyebrow, Yami Marik responded. "And what is that?"

"A spirit that was once human. An immortal that was once mortal, not just a soul trapped in a puzzle or taking over an innocent boy's body."

Yami placed a hand gently on the tomb keeper's hand that was strangling him a few seconds ago. Yami Marik didn't move his hand away; he just looked the ex-pharaoh in the eyes.

"I…I didn't remember my past and it hurt. I knew you and your hikari hated me for reasons I didn't even know. Hell, the reason you were created was because of that hatred for me…but…" Yami trailed off, a sting of hurt in his heart at the thought of what the psycho yami's light had gone through because of him.

Yami Marik inwardly rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Pharaoh, listen. What happened to my hikari was terrible and yes, it did create me. However, if you think that the pain he went through was only because of you, you are quite mistaken."

The former pharaoh blinked. "W-What? What do you mean by that?"

"Marik's father tortured him. He secured what hatred created me inside my hikari's mind. My light was never the same after that, I assure you."

Yami sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

Yami Marik's eyes snapped to the amethyst-eyed yami, his purple orbs full of confusion. "Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry Ma…Yami Marik. I'm sorry for being pharaoh and in turn making your hikari build up that hatred towards his father. I'm sorry he was tormented and hurt. I'm sorry he had to live with that hatred for so long. I'm sorry he even had to hate in the first place"

When Yami looked up, he was shocked to see something that looked like hurt in the darker yami's eyes. "So…you're sorry for creating me?"

Amethyst eyes wide, the smaller yami realized his mistake. "Oh no. No Marik…I mean Yami Marik."

"It's okay. You can call me Marik." The darker yami said his voice a little quieter. Yami felt like slapping himself. Sure Yami Marik was created from his hikari's anger, hatred and darkness, but he was also was created from Marik's pain and hurt. With that in mind, the darker yami could feel pain if it was implemented towards him.

"Marik, I didn't mean what I said…" Yami trailed off at the way the other looked at him. The former pharaoh felt guilt build up in his gut. He had hurt the darker yami and he knew apologizing wouldn't help. Words never helped.

"That's enough, pharaoh." Yami Marik growled out, anger washing over the hurt in his voice. Looking back at the smaller yami, he placed his hands on his shoulders and pressed their lips together.

Yami sighed softly and melted into the kiss. He let the other yami dominate the heated smooch and let his hands roam over the tan skin. As he let his hands stroke the skin over the darker yami's back, he froze when said yami hissed in discomfort when the former pharaoh's fingers brushed over a sensitive part of the carvings on his back. Yami immediately pulled away, guilt once again welling up inside him.

"Marik, I'm sorry. I…I forgot."

Yami Marik sighed loudly before raising his piercing eyes to the lighter yami's softer ones. "Why do you worry about me when you said you were sorry I was ever created?"

Yami mentally winced. The psycho would never let him live that comment down. "Marik, you misunderstood me. I-I meant I was feeling sorry for your hikari, for everything he went through."

"Everything he went through is what made me pharaoh! You think that I was made out of the kindness of my light's heart? No one was ever that kind to him." the darker yami snarled out, making sure there was a gap between him and the smaller yami.

The former pharaoh finally snapped. "Well maybe you weren't that kind to me when we met in Battle City! Don't you remember? You were trying to gain my power and you didn't give a damn about who you had to banish to the Shadow Realm! Do you remember who you hurt, Marik? Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Joey…me. Even your own hikari."

"Are you done?"

Yami continued on as if the darker yami had said nothing. "I can't believe all the times I wanted to get rid of you forever. Everything you did to gain that power. Even then, you still cared about no one but yourself! When we got together, I thought it meant something. I thought you were telling the truth when you said you would never leave my side…"

_**Smack!**_

The amethyst-eyed yami's rant was cut off my a harsh and loud slap to the face. Silence overcame the room as Yami rested his hand gingerly on his stinging, red cheek before looking up at the darker yami he had been yelling at.

Yami Marik's eyes were smoldering. "I thought I told you to never speak of that again." He hissed out.

The ex-pharaoh's eyes started to glisten. Looking at the ruffled bed sheets, he voiced his thoughts aloud, the words very quiet. "I thought you said you changed."

The darker yami growled out and roughly grabbed Yami's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "I will never change." Roughly pushing the smaller yami away, he made his way to get off the bed. Finding his clothes he had strewn upon the floor last night, black sleeveless shirt and kaki pants, he dressed himself in a rush. After he had gathered everything and made his way to the door, he stopped at a single, almost inaudible word.

"Don't."

Turning around slowly, he glared at the quivering mess on the bed. "Don't what?"

Amethyst eyes looked up at them, regret and hurt clear in them. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave. I…I didn't mean what I said. You don't understand Marik. I thought you did."

His interest peaked now; Yami Marik took a few steps back towards the bed. "What don't I understand?"

Yami struggled to maintain his composure. "It's not just you. It's everyone. No one understands how lonely it was in that puzzle. 5,000 years…alone…no one around or there to hear me…"

The psycho yami didn't move a muscle. "I'm sure the tomb robber understands."

The ex-pharaoh gave a humorous laugh. "I'm sure he does. If anything I should be letting my problems out on Bakura, not you."

The darker yami looked at the floor for a moment before he took a few short steps and sat down on the bed, making sure there was a safe distance between them. "We were all trapped pharaoh. None of us know kindness."

Yami looked in the insane yami's general direction but did not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Yami Marik."

"I told you pharaoh, you can call me…"

"No. No I can't call you Marik. Marik is your light, your hikari. Marik is not you." Yami interrupted. "You are the darkness of Marik, the strength of Marik. Everything that made him strong is you. You are not Marik."

Yami Marik starred at the pharaoh. "I am the part of Marik you wanted to destroy; the part you wish never existed."

With that last comment, Yami's barrier broke. Frustrated tears streamed down his face and quiet sobs shook his body. That surprised the darker yami immensely.

"P-Pharaoh, why are you…"

_**Slap!**_

The insane yami starred at the shivering yami in amassment, one hand instinctively going to touch the burning cheek.

"I'm crying because I-I didn't mean it! You won't believe me when I said it and…a-and I-I…I never hated you. You-you tortured me and my friends and even after that I-I still couldn't hate you. The whole Battle City finals were hell because everyone I-I knew were being hurt by you. Mai…Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Marik…Yugi….oh my dear light, Yugi! You almost sent him to the Shadow Realm! He-he was almost g-gone forever and yet…I-I couldn't hate you! I-I-I can't…"

Yami Marik had cut off the pharaoh's rambling by scooting over to him and gently brought the spiky head to his chest. "Stop crying pharaoh. It's really starting to annoy me."

Yami looked up into hard lilac eyes, his amethyst orbs glistening before he buried his tear-stained face in the larger yami's shirt, chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Something irked in the insane yami's subconscious. It was like the irk that made him enjoy Yami's laugh. This irk made him hate the sound of the former pharaoh in pain, any sort of pain.

Pulling Yami's head into his lap, he looked down at the pale, wet face. The smaller yami's eyes were squeezed shut. Those beautiful amethyst eyes were closed and Yami Marik wanted to see them.

"Yami…" he started, cursing himself for using the name that the pharaoh's 'friends' addressed him by.

His name leaving the darker yami's lips was enough to make the ex-pharaoh open his eyes. "Y-Y-Yami…"

Placing a slender finger on the smaller yami's flush lips, the darker yami's eyes glistened with something other than madness. "Hush, my pharaoh. Hush."

"You…y-you called m-me…"

"Yes, yes I did but don't get used to it." The psycho yami growled out, a small speck of relief striking him when Yami's lips twisted into a small smile.

"Do…do you forgive me?"

"If I say yes, will you stop crying? Honestly, it's pitiful. Not the attitude a yami should have." The darker yami's tone was gruff but playfulness shown in his eyes and the former pharaoh caught it easily.

"C'mere pharaoh." Yami Marik muttered, opening up his arms. A little cautiously, the smaller yami laid down against the other yami's chest. When he felt the tan arms wrap around him, he relaxed his tense muscles and leaned into the rare embrace.

The darker yami almost sighed with relief. Part of him had been anxious at how the smaller yami would react to advance. He sighed as he felt the other relax in his 'hug' or whatever his hikari called it.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hmm?"

"When you mentioned all the people you liked that I was going to destroy…"

"Yes…"

"You mentioned Bakura."

He chuckled when he felt the large eyes opened suddenly. "I did?"

"Yes pharaoh. You mentioned the tomb robber's name."

Yami grimaced. He hadn't meant for that to come out. "I was probably just mixing him up with Ryou."

Yami Marik raised an eyebrow before he draped both hands to the pharaoh's sides, his fingers latched on. "Do I need to extract the truthful answer from you?"

Yami froze at the darker yami's obvious threat, plus where his fingers were digging into was making him squirm. "I've known the tomb robber for 5,000 years Marik. I have a sort of…attachment for him."

The darker yami playfully pouted. "You like him more than me? I'm quite upset now pharaoh. You're abandoning me for a white-haired thief?"

Yami playfully glared at the insane spirit. "Shut up you psycho."

"Whatever you say…Yami." The darker yami said, a great deal of self control being sacrificed to say it. It was worth it, though, to see the smile on his pharaoh's face.


End file.
